


La caída del sol

by A_Enrenreich



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Lan XiChen - Freeform, Lán Zhàn - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Enrenreich/pseuds/A_Enrenreich
Summary: Wei Ying ha vuelto de la muerte, cobrar venganza contra quien le arrebato la vida no solo a él si no también al inocente que llevaba será lo primero que hará."La cabeza de Wen Chan será la siguiente que el filo de mi espada tome".Esa fue la clara amenaza que el temible Patriarca Yiling dio tras tomar la vida en sus manos del omega de Wen Chao, tal y como su propia vida fue tomada.





	La caída del sol

Prólogo

 

Encadenados como unos viles perros, ambos yacían hincados sobre sus rodillas, mientras dos cultivadores se encontraban a cada lado apuntándolos con sus arcos, para evitar cualquier intento de escape. Pero aún cuando lo intentaran seria en vano. Sus pies como sus manos, estaban sujetados por grilletes al igual que en su cuello llevaban una cadena espiritual, la cual estaba conectada con el resto.

—Tsk —. Chasqueo la lengua.

Que ironía tener que morir de aquella manera.

—No creí que mi muerte sería así —. Habló con voz cansada su compañero de vestimentas negras. El sudor empapaba su frente, ante el intenso calor del sol que quemaba su blanca piel, descendiendo por su cuello y perdiéndose en el interior de sus ropas.

—Malditos perros Wen —. Murmuró su hermano, apretando sus dientes ante la impotencia que sentía de no poder hacer nada.

Un patada en la espalda fue lo que recibió llevándolo al suelo.

—¿A quien llamas perros Wen? —. Le escupió.

—¡A quien más será, malditos perros Wen! —. Gritó, ignorando el hecho de lo que pudiera sucederle por sus palabras.

Un gemido de dolor escapo de los labios del joven, que yacía en el suelo, arqueándose ante el dolor de la patada que le fue propinada en el estómago.

—¡Jiang Cheng! ¡Déjalo! —. Gritó con desesperación el de vestimentas negras—. ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! ¡Juro que te mataré, Wen Chao!

Propinándole una ultima patada a Jiang Cheng, se giro caminando hasta el otro joven que permanecía de rodillas, siendo sujetado por dos de los cultivadores, evitando que tratara de hacer algo.

Con una larga sonrisa dibujada sobre la comisura de sus labios, lo sujeto por los cabellos de su frente alzando su rostro, obligándolo a mirarle a la cara.

—¿A quién planeas matar?

La sonrisa en su rostro se borro, cuando Wei Ying le escupió en la cara. Un golpe en el rostro fue lo que recibió, rompiéndole el labio inferior.

—¡Te mataré y después seguirá tu preciado hermano! —. Limpió su rostro—. Sujétenlos.

Acatando las ordenes de su señor, los cultivadores sujetaron a ambos jóvenes impidiéndoles moverse.

Wei Ying contempló a su hermano quien permanecía de rodillas frente a él.

Se maldecía por lo estúpido y descuidado que había sido, al permitir que el enemigo lograra invadir su territorio, capturándolos no solo a ellos, también a sus hombres y a su gente.

Sus manos se apretaron en dos puños, apretando también los dientes al recordar la masacre desatada durante su captura. Wen Chao había asesinado, junto a sus hombres, a cada una de las personas que se encontraban en su fortaleza sin piedad.

Aquella noche, cuando presenció la muerte de los suyos, se juró que tomaría venganza contra aquel bastardo sin tener piedad, de la misma manera en que él no la tuvo. Los haría pagar a cada uno de ellos.

—Lo siento Jiang Cheng.

—No seas estúpido —. Gritpo su hermano—. Lograremos salir de esta —. Jiang Cheng aún tenía esperanzas de que los suyos les rescataran a tiempo.

Una estruendosa risa se escuchó en el lugar.

—Para cuando sus compañeros logren dar con su paradero será demasiado tarde.

Era cierto, aún cuando no lo quisieran ver, Wei Ying sabía que cuando Lan WangJi y los demás dieran con su paradero sería demasiado tarde.

Ellos estaban a punto de morir, después de haber logrado sobrevivir a la masacre desatada en YunMeng. Justo después de haber logrado escapar con vida de los túmulos funerarios. Con la mirada sobre el suelo sonrió, iba a morir aquí, a manos de aquel bastardo.

Desenfundando su espada, Wen Chao se giró hacia Wei Ying apuntándolo con ella, encajando la punta afilada en su garganta, provocando una ligera herida, logrando causar que un pequeño hilo de sangre descendiera de esta.

—¿Unas últimas palabras hacia tu hermano antes de morir...?

Wei Ying tragó duro al sentir el pequeño corte.

Sus ojos plateados, se encontraron con los de su hermano, las lágrimas comenzaron a florecer en las orillas de sus ojos al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Que estúpido fue al permitirse terminar así.

Que estúpido había sido al dejar que les capturaran.

—Jiang Cheng —. Su mano se posó sobre su vientre plano—. Deseaba que tu fueras el primero en saberlo. No quería decírselo aún a Lan Zhan hasta que tú lo supieras.

Las lágrimas descendieron de los ojos de Jiang Cheng.

Ira, odio, rabia e impotencia era lo que estaba experimentando en aquellos momentos. No poder hacer nada para salvar a su hermano.

—Oh... Pero cuán doloroso será, cuando le demos la noticia al segundo maestro Lan WangJi. De que su omega y su hijo fueron asesinados por el filo de mi espada.

—¡Tu maldito bastardo! —. Gritó impotente Jiang Cheng—. ¡No te atrevas a tocarle!

—Lo siento, Jiang Cheng —. Una sonrisa fue lo último que le dedicó a su hermano.

La mirada de Wei Ying se perdió en el cielo azul sin borrar aquella sonrisa, recordando cada momento de su vida que compartió con aquellas personas a las que amaba, con Lan Zhan. Se lamentaba. por no poder haberle contado aquella ultima noche en la que se vieron a Lan Zhan, pero su vida terminaría justo aquí en manos de su enemigo. Contempló las nubes que avanzaban lentamente, su mano se aferró a su vientre plano, mientras más lágrimas empañaban su ojos plateados. Su vida pasó ante sus ojos, al igual que el futuro que había imaginado junto a las personas que amó.

—Lan Zhan —. Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Jiang Cheng contempló, como el cuerpo de su hermano caía al suelo, después de que la hoja de la espada cortara su garganta. Sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que presenció, las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. Apretando sus puños sobre la tela de su túnica,se abalanzó hacia el frente, mientras un grito de dolor escapaba de sus labios.

—¡Wei Ying! —. Su garganta dolía y sin importar eso, él solo podía gritar su nombre llamándolo con desesperación—. ¡Wei Ying!

Fue golpeado en la nuca con el mango de una espada, que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Su vista comenzaba a nublarse, lo último, que sus ojos violeta vieron antes de hundirse en la inconsciencia, fue el cuerpo de su hermano, que se encontraba tirado frente a él mientras un charco de sangre lo rodeaba.

No había logrado proteger a su hermano, la única familia que aún le quedaba.


End file.
